


Halfway

by surena_13



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to Mix-Up. Miranda is alone in her office, when a drunk Andrea walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway

**HALFWAY** ****

Miranda glanced at her watch. 00:30. ‘Pathetic,’ she thought. The twins were at their father’s and Patricia was with them, so she had been alone in her house. At those moments it was way to big and silent. So after Andrea delivered the Book, she had packed her things to review it in her office. And here she was in the middle of night, alone in her office. The Book was done, but she didn’t want to go home, to the silence. Although she is called the Ice Queen, Miranda hates to be alone. Loneliness scares her somehow and scares her even more. That was her weakness.

 

She let her eyes roam around her office when she noticed Andrea’s desk. The girl had tried to leave her Paris, but she had returned. That was when Miranda realized she had feelings for Andrea. She had stood there, alone between the photographers, watching Andrea walk away. That sight had caused her hart to drop and she had to restrain herself from not running after to get her back. The thought of loosing Andrea hurt her more than her divorce. Luckily, a couple of minutes after the fashion-show had started, Andrea returned.

 

Miranda’s thoughts were interrupted by the clacking of heels. Well, more like the sound of an elephant in heels. She quickly stood up rounded her desk and stood in front of it waiting who was going to enter. Her hart jumped when she saw Andrea walk in, but it fell just as hard when she noticed her assistant wasn’t actually walking, but more stumbling. Her lovely cocktail dress looked like a mess. Definitely drunk.

 

‘What are you doing here, Andrea?’

 

A pair of brown, bloodshot eyes looked at her. Okay, really drunk. Andrea mumbled something that sounded like ‘forgot the scarves.’

 

‘Hurry up and go home, I need you sober and if possible not with a hangover,’ said Miranda while she pursed her lips.

 

She despised drunk people. She herself had only been drunk a couple of times and that had lead to headaches, regretted decisions and much to Miranda’s dislike a night in the arms of a famous woman. She watched Andrea gathering the bags and was shocked by the fact that even though Andrea’s dress was messed up and she utterly clumsy, she had never seen anybody as desirable as that girl.

 

Suddenly Andrea tripped on her heels and nearly fell to the floor, but to her own surprise, Miranda had rushed over to her and saved her from hitting the floor. She grabbed Andrea’s arms and tried to steady her.

 

‘Watch out, you don’t want to hurt yourself.’

 

Miranda realized this was the first time she touched Andrea and somehow it sent a shiver down her spine. She pulled the girl up and looked in her brown eyes. She opened her mouth to offer Andrea a ride home, but before a sound left her mouth, Andrea had dropped the bags and kissed clumsily. It was absolutely not what Miranda expected and for a moment she was frozen, but when it dawned upon her what was happening, she gave in to Andrea’s drunken movements. Her mouth was hot and tasted like alcohol and she loved it.

 

Andrea pushed the two of them back in her office until Miranda felt her desk. She grabbed it to steady herself. ‘Why am I not stopping it?’ Miranda thought. ‘The girl is as drunk as anyone can be and I’m twice as old. Page Six would have a field day if they found out about this.’ Her brain stopped working when she felt Andrea’s hands on her breasts, caressing them through the layers of fabric.

 

‘Oh, god,’ she murmured.

 

Apparently this provoke Andrea, because her hands were moving to the buttons of her blouse, but in condition she was in no state to get them open, so instead she just ripped it open. Miranda gasped. About a thousand dollars worth of clothing was just ruined by this drunken girl. She didn’t have much time to think about it though, because that same girl attacked her chest, kissing, biting, sucking. She couldn’t help herself, when a moan escaped her lips. While Andrea working on her, she looked for the zipper of Andrea’s dress. When she found it, she quickly unzipped it and in one movement opened the girl’s bra. Andrea stopped what she was doing and looked up at her. Then ungracefully she shook her bra off. Miranda’s eyes widened at the beauty. Beautiful full breasts were exposed with hard rosy nipples. Miranda moved her hand to touch them, worship them, but slapped it away and pointed at Miranda’s bra. Miranda unclasped it and Andrea nearly ripped it off her arms. She then savagely attacked Miranda’s breasts.

 

Miranda moved her hands and tried to look for grip, but all she could find were papers. God that would be a mess tomorrow. Andrea bit one her nipples and Miranda gave a little cry. She had never been loud in bed. She never made a sound really and now there was this girl. What was she doing to her? She stopped Andrea and kissed her again.

 

‘My turn,’ she thought when she started kissing Andrea’s jaw and moved down to that beautiful neck. Suddenly Andrea slid a hand underneath her skirt and cupped her through the lace. Miranda sucked hard on the girl’s neck to silence herself. But then the hand disappeared and the body she was holding became very heavy.

 

‘Andrea?’

 

No response. ‘Great! Finally I’m having the girl I want in my arms and she passes out,’ Miranda thought sarcastically.

 

‘Andrea!’

 

She tried to shake her awake, but it was no use. ‘Okay think quick.’ She dragged Andrea to the small couch she had in her office and quickly put her dress back on and zipped her up. She then looked for her own purse.

 

‘Phone, where’s my god… there it is’ she mumbled

 

‘Roy?’

 

‘I need you at the Elias-Clarke building in five minutes. Come up to my office. That’s all’

 

She looked at her ruined blouse. There was no way she was putting that back on. Instead she shoved it into her purse along with her bra. The other bra she found she stuffed in Andrea’s purse. The she put on her coat and buttoned it up. No one would notice. She then spotted the dumped Hermès-bags. She gathered them together and waited for Roy. She tried to imagine tomorrow. Would Andrea even remember anything? And if she did what were they going to do? She looked at her assistant and stroked a hair out of her face. She really was beautiful. She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

 

‘I love you,’ she murmured against the soft skin, knowing that Andrea could not here it.

 

The sound of the arriving elevator brought her back to reality. Tomorrow, she would this with this tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
